Some days sure are odd
by Cherrymints
Summary: My first little fanfic, it's a CraigxTweek. Rated M for sexual content and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. **

Tweek was heading home after what had been an odd day. The thing that had been odd about it was Craig's behaviour. It had started with a stupid thing in class that morning...

Craig was passing on some notes to Tweek, and without realising, Tweek's fingers gently brushed Craig's hand. Immediately, he started twitching, snapping the papers out of Craig's hand and almost tossing them over to Clyde.  
_Gaahhh__! I hope he didn't think I did that on purpose!!  
_He didn't dare to look over at Craig anymore. That way, he missed the smirk spreading all over said one's face. After that, Tweek tried to act normal around Craig (even though he was twitching and spilling his coffee even more than usual), but Craig behaved himself rather... mysteriously the rest of the day.

They didn't have their last class together, so Tweek was now walking through the deserted hallways on his own. He approached the classroom where Craig has spent his final hour of the day. Everyone had already left. The actual door to the classroom however, was hidden behind a little corner. As Tweek carelessly passed by, he was pulled out of sight behind that corner. He wanted to yelp out in fright, but a surprisingly soft hand prevented him from doing so. When he turned around he looked straight into Craig's eyes. "CRAIG?!! GAH... What...?"  
_Oh God no, he thinks I'm gay and now I'm going to be beaten up...  
_But right at that moment, Craig put a finger on Tweek's lips. His twitching stopped for a moment. "Sshh, nobody has to know we're here..."

And then, Tweek's eyes widened in pure shock. Craig had pulled away his finger and had now put his lips on Tweek's. It felt... right. Tweek melted away and put his arms around Craig's neck. Another smirk grew on Craig's face, as kissing. The tip of his tongue was now licking Tweek's lips, causing them to open slightly. Their tongues met, and it spread a wave of heat down Tweek's body. As still kissing, Craig lifted Tweek in his arms and clumsily opened the door to the classroom. He put him on a desk and got between his legs, increasing the passion of the kiss. Tweek embraced Craig's legs with his, and as he did that he felt something warm and hard against his thigh. His cheeks flushed and he twitched again, but he didn't break the kiss. Craig eagerly started unbuttoning Tweek's shirt and took it off. He placed kisses all over the exposed chest and Tweek couldn't hold back some quiet moans. But when Craig started kissing his belly and fumbling with the button of his trousers too, he uttered: "Gah, C-Craig... Wait-what if they find us here like this?" Craig pulled away. "You're right."  
_Shit... Did I upset him?_"  
Good thing I got these," Craig said as pulling a bunch of keys out of his pocket and smirking once again. "Teacher's keys, I managed to get them without being caught." He closed the classroom door. "Now, now, my little Tweekers, did you really think I'd give up on you this soon?" Craig said with a dirty look in his eyes, approaching Tweek. Tweek didn't twitch.

**This was my first little ****fanfic****! I hope someone out there enjoyed it, and whatever comments are very welcome since I am new to this. English is not my mother language so if there are some ****comments about language please share them too. I'd like to write a second (explicit) chapter to this, but only if someone is interested. Otherwise I'd just keep my thoughts to myself ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Porn chapter shifty eyes  
**** It's fluffy porn though :p**

For the first time in his life, Tweek felt comfortable about being nervous about something. The look in Craig's eyes made Tweek want him more than anything he'd ever wanted. His hands were clenched around the edge of the bench he was sitting on. Craig had now reached him and was biting his lips.  
"I want you," he whispered in Tweek's ear. And licked it... One last twitch. "I... I want you too."

That was all the encouragement Craig needed. He started licking Tweek's belly once again, now taking off his pants without any hesitation. He could clearly see that Tweek was at least as excited as he was. "Mmmm..." He placed kisses on Tweek's inner thighs, pulling on his boxers... "Craig... Don't get me wrong, I really, really want this but... I do want it safe..." Craig looked up from his kissing and casually said: "Once again you've underestimated me Tweekums. Look." With those words he got a couple of pre-lubed condoms out of his pocket. Tweek smiled. "And you carry pre-lubed condoms with you for what reason exactly?" "Errrr... Well errr... Actually I've been wanting you for a while, but I've never had the courage until today, but jeez, don't think I'm a pervert no, oh, PRESSURE!" With a surprised look on his face, Craig slapped his hand before his mouth. Tweek giggled. "You're no pervert, Craig, just delicious... Now, where were we?" Craig smiled, content with being able to give Tweek so much confidence.

Their lips met again in a kiss full of lust, and Tweek was stripping Craig down as well. Both naked now, they took a moment to admire the sight in front of them. Then Craig collected all of his courage and took a condom out of the wrapper. He put in on, while Tweek was biting his lips and had his hands clenched around the bench in anticipation again. Craig sprad and lifted his legs just a little, and slowly started getting his dick in. He moaned loudly, and so did Tweek, only a little in pain but loving the feeling of getting fuller. "Oh god, Tweek, I love you..." Craig uttered. "Ahhhh so do I..." Craig knew now already that he would come madly. He wanted to please Tweek as well, so he started rubbing his dick as he started thrusting a bit faster. "Ohhh Craig yes..." He took it firmly now, and increased the tempo of both his fucking and his jerking. Louder and louder moans filled the room, he couldn't control his fucking anymore and came, came hardly, insanely... Hearing and seeing that scene did it for Tweek and he lost himself too, shouting Craig's name...

Craig pulled back and rest his head on Tweek's belly, his hair being caressed by the fingers of a very satisfied Tweek...

**LOL I WROTE BUTTSECKS XD That's what I first thought when I was done with it. ****This being my first ****fanfic**** and all. Comments of all sorts are very much appreciated! **


End file.
